


To the Grave

by NeuroWriter14



Series: NW14 Does Halloween [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Be warned before reading, Do not repost, Halloween, It's Not What It Seems, M/M, Pre-Voldemort's downfall, Voldemort Cameo, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Halloween is an important time for wizards, even more so for purebloods. And even more so still for Death Eaters.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Series: NW14 Does Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946689
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	To the Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaotic_Gryffindor_Sass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Gryffindor_Sass/gifts).



> This is my first time writing this pairing so I hope you enjoy it.  
> For [Nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Gryffindor_Sass/pseuds/Chaotic_Gryffindor_Sass)

Halloween was always an interesting time of year in pureblood families. Those that remained faithful to the pureblood traditions often gathered at Halloween for dances and frivolity. Regulus had started attending these parties at a young age. Often they were thrown by the Malfoy family under the watchful eye of Cassiopeia Malfoy, the matron of the Malfoy family. Regulus was younger than Cassiopeia's son, Lucius, and thus never spent much time around him until later in his school years when he was introduced to Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was a charismatic and powerful man, even though his appearance was not one that would indicate that. Voldemort resembled more a snake than a man, his cheeks were sunken in and his skin pale. Often he moved through a room like a snake navigating the world. He had lost most of his hair at some point, his appearance was by far much more intimidating that Regulus could ever imagine a person being. But Voldemort was incredibly powerful, to the point that he began to understand why he had earned the title of "Dark Lord." Regulus had once heard Abraxas Malfoy, after several drinks and long nights, say that Voldemort had been beautiful once, like an angel. But like the snake he was, he shed his skin becoming the devil underneath.

It was through Voldemort that Regulus had ever gained a relationship with Barty Crouch Jr. 

Purebloods were a tight nit group, often marrying between their own. Pureblood lines were twisted to the point that it was impossible to distinguish one line from another. Similar to vines, they were rooted in the same spot and woven together into a tapestry of blood, marriage, and magic. It was inevitable that Regulus would have met Barty at some point. 

The Crouch family was not a well-regarded family among purebloods. Unlike the Blacks, Regulus's family, the Crouch's were far more liberal with their interactions. Purebloods tended to keep to themselves, but Barty Crouch Sr. was far more open than his pureblood counterparts. 

Regulus, like several of those in his family and other pureblood families, was sorted into Slytherin upon attending Hogwarts. The only exception to the Black tradition of entering Slytherin was Regulus's older brother, Sirius, who was sorted into Gryffindor. Regulus hadn't seen his brother in years after his mother had screamed him from the house. Walburga and Sirius were always at each other's throats until the bitter end. Sirius had run away to the Potters, another pureblood family who didn't quite stick with the pureblood traditions. Barty on the other hand had been a Ravenclaw.

He would never admit it but some part of him agreed with his brother and his ideas. But he knew what was expected of him, now especially that he was the only remaining named Black heir. Walburga had disowned Sirius the moment he ran away. Unless Regulus and Walburga both died, Sirius would never see a whisper of the Black family fortune. 

He would never tell his mother that he had sent Sirius some of the money anyway, enough to make certain his brother would get by.

But that had been a few years prior and now the brothers were on either side of a war. Sirius went on to become an Auror, along with his best friend James Potter. James had married a Muggleborn, a witch named Lily Evans. They were ahead of Regulus in schooling, but even he knew about their "great love affair." After graduating, he met Severus Snape who was a classmate with James, Lily, and Sirius and an adept potioneer. Severus could go on for hours about the Potter heir, filled with bitterness and hatred. 

But Severus and Regulus never came in contact with one another. Severus was one of Voldemort's followers who was constantly beckoned to his side. Another powerful wizard, his talents in potions were immediately put to use. Bellatrix, Regulus's cousin, hated Severus Snape. In fact, she hated anyone who caused Voldemort's attention to shift elsewhere. For a moment, he was worried her sights would be set on him but Voldemort's attention was fleeting for Regulus. While he was among his more faithful followers, others demanded the spotlight like the Lestranges, Bella among them, and Barty. 

Before everything, he never would have found himself basking in the charismatic glow of Barty Crouch Jr. 

Barty was incredibly intelligent and a more than skillful wizard. He was powerful and charming and had most people swooning over him after a flash of an easy smile. Perhaps because their positions were so opposite, Regulus working behind the scenes and Barty front and center, that they were inevitably drawn to each other. 

Now, Regulus stood off to the side of the Malfoy's rather extravagant party. Orange and silver lights with no real source floated through the air. Trays with unseen handlers floated between people. The walls were dressed in dark curtains and pumpkins hovered in the air, their candlelights flickering over the floor. Music hummed pleasantly in the background and conversation echoed in a dull roar. Everyone was dressed in costumes. Some were long and flowing, some were conserved in nature. Lucius Malfoy, with his long blond hair and bright blue eyes, wore a set of silver robes that made all eyes draw to him. Lucius was far more charismatic than people gave him credit for, but like most Malfoys, he was adept at manipulation. Lucius had found his way into the Ministry with skill and ease. 

Regulus was dressed in a set of dark robes and a mask covering his face. His hair was recently cropped short and stood in spikes on his head. He watched the party with dark eyes, nursing a drink in his hand. One arm was folded behind his back. 

People came and went, greeting him and talking as they wanted but ultimately flitted away. 

He watched and he waited.

The moment Barty arrived was met with excitement and a dull roar. Barty took over whatever space he was occupying and currently, he was doing the same thing. Barty entered with a flair, throwing the doors open. His dark robes billowed around him as he dropped his hands to his side, a wide grin hidden only by the bright blue mask he wore. Regulus could see his eyes from where he stood and it was enough to take his breath away.

He wasn't quite certain where his and Barty's relationship began, though a majority of it was stolen moments in hidden corners. It was strange to him how perfectly they complemented each other. Everywhere he fell short, Barty soared and vice versa. The other passed by several people, stopping to talk now and then before navigating his way through the party. Regulus heard the loud, cheerful laugh of Cassiopeia Malfoy as Barty lowered her hand from where he had presumably pressed it to his lips. This was likely the last party the Malfoy matron would be throwing. She was in poor health which worsened by the day. The planning would likely be turned over to Lucius's wife, Narcissa, another of Regulus's cousins and Bella's sister. 

Barty wove his way through the party, leaving a trail of laughs and jovial smiles in his wake until he finally made his way to where Regulus was currently holding up the wall.

"You look dour," Barty commented before eating whatever he had plucked off a tray.

"Perhaps I am not feeling festive this year." 

Barty's eyebrows furrowed. 

For weeks, they had been going back and forth with the same argument. Voldemort had requested his presence and specifically to bring along his house-elf Kreacher. Unlike the rest of his family, Sirius included, Regulus had always been terribly fond of the house-elf. He was more intelligent than he let on and far more skilled than even some of the purebloods in magic. Regulus had grown up admiring the house-elf and his antics and the house-elf in return would sneak him treats when his mother wasn't looking. 

Regulus was more than aware of the unspoken rules of purebloods and Voldemort. Everything and everyone had their place and if they could not fulfill that, they were disposed of. Voldemort didn't care for his followers, even if his attention felt like bathing in ambrosia. They were disposable to him, a means to an end. And Regulus would not have Kreacher fall to that end. 

Barty, however, didn't understand Regulus's protectiveness for the elf. It had been a point of discord between them for weeks. 

"Perhaps," Barty said slowly. "You need to set aside your worries for one night." He plucked the glass from Regulus's hand and set it down, offering his own in place. "Live a little, Reg."

"Barty," He said warningly, but he couldn't help the fondness that slipped into his voice. 

"Dance with me." Barty persisted, beckoning Regulus to take his hand. 

He gave in rather reluctantly. It wasn't strange for two men to fall in love, and unlike the Muggles, it wasn't frowned upon. That didn't stop the wandering eyes of some of the more uptight purebloods as he was led to the dance floor. 

The song changed as they arrived, Barty turning rather dramatically to pull Regulus against him. Those around him formed together in the same position. They began with a bow, Barty offering a lopsided smile as he did. It was a dance of near touches, never allowed to truly be together. He felt as though there was something incredibly poetic and ironic about it as he and Barty circled each other, their hands held aloft but neither breaching the space. There were irreparable differences between them and boundaries that neither would ever truly cross.

But for now, for tonight, he could forget as he watched Barty spin dramatically to begin the dance the other direction. 

When their bodies came together, the touch finally allowed, Regulus's body was on fire. They danced and spun in sync with the others, Barty lifting him with ease when the dance demanded it. But mostly, he was lost in his blue gaze and the warm touch of his hands. Robes and capes flew up around them as they spun, voices and music carried around them, but for the moment, he wouldn't care. He couldn't care.

The music bled into song after song, with Regulus and Barty constantly circling one another. Over and over, touch after touch, sight after sight of sly smiles, they spun. 

Eventually, the music faded and their attention was drawn to the doors at the top of the stairs once more. 

In swept Voldemort, in long oil black robes which enhanced the paleness of his skin. His soft words floated over the hall but Regulus couldn't hear them. He was too focused on Barty at his side and the choice he was currently pondering. 

Voldemort didn't stay long, only enough to remind Regulus once more of what should be done. 

"Come with me," Barty whispered in his ear and he was too lost in thought to refuse. 

The other pulled them from the party and into a deserted hall of the Malfoy house. Barty wasted no time pinning him to the wall, their lips crashing harshly. Their bodies ground together as hands roamed everywhere, messing up clothes and tamed hair. He thought he would drown in the heat of the other's touch and he wanted to. Drowning would mean never having to make a choice and that he would prefer over all else. 

"Happy Halloween," Barty muttered, his voice thick with lust before his teeth scraped against Regulus's ear. 

He moaned quietly in response, feeling the hardness of Barty's body press against his own. He wanted to stay there forever. But over and over his mind kept reminding him of what faced him in the future.

Barty sighed eventually and pulled away, as Regulus's touches became more for show than mirroring the need he felt. 

"You won't listen to reason will you?" He demanded, resting his head on Regulus's shoulder.

"Who's to say he'll stop with a house-elf. How long before you or I become disposable?"

"He wouldn't." Barty protested.

He pulled the other away, cupping his face between his hands. "Blind devotion to a man who feels nothing in return is a one-way ticket to death." He searched the other's eyes. "I won't die for someone who doesn't care. And I won't ask others to sacrifice either." 

Barty pulled away, disgusted. "There's no persuading you." 

"Barty," He began, but the other shook his head.

He took Regulus's hand in his own and pressed it to his lips.

"You've made up your mind," His voice was fond as he used one of his hands to brush over Regulus's hair affectionately. "You're so stubborn." He sighed and kissed his hand once more. "You do what you feel is right." 

Before Regulus could say any more, Barty began to walk away, slowly. Eventually, their hands fell apart in the darkness, both still reaching for where the other once was.

* * *

**Weeks Later**

"You summoned me, my Lord?" Barty asked, standing before Voldemort in his study. 

The man looked him over, his fingers steepled and pressed against paper-thin, pale lips.

"Yes." He said quietly for a moment. 

Barty raised his eyes to meet blood red ones. Subconsciously, he checked his mental shields. He was an adept occlumens, but now he had secrets he would take to the grave. He hadn't seen Regulus in weeks, but even still he would never betray him. He would take his secrets to the grave, nestled alongside his own. 

"I thought you might like to know." Voldemort's voice was no louder than a whisper, despite its high nature. "Regulus Black is dead."

Barty's body tensed of its own volition. His mind went through a million emotions at once before his throat began to tighten, his emotions choking. "How?" He managed.

"Murdered," Voldemort answered quietly.

The crushing sadness he felt suddenly was replaced by anger. He could feel his face change from the distraught emotion he felt, to the harsh consuming anger that now ran through his veins.

"Who?" He demanded, harsher than he should. Others would be killed for it, but not Barty. 

"Frank and Alice Longbottom." 

Barty rolled his shoulders. He had names now and faces to fit it. Frank and Alice Longbottom were already at the top of the Death Eaters list, people whose deaths could end the ever-increasing war. Their names were right alongside James and Lily Potter. All four had been in hiding for weeks but now it appeared two of them had found their way into the world.

He nodded to Voldemort who was still watching him from the other side of his desk.

"Thank you, my Lord."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
